


When I See You Again

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Don't Let Me Go [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Crying, Reunions, Team as Family, cause why the fuck not, im still sad but i needed to write more for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: "It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."Part 2 to I'll Be Forgotten In Time





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sad, but needed to write more for this. Probably not as heartbreaking as part one but meh.
> 
> Enjoy.

He shot up, gasping for air. Sweat made his shirt stick to him, his metal arm creaked with the force of his grip on the sheets. Scrambling out of bed, Shiro bolted out of his room and down the hall.

 

_ “It was a nightmare it had to be a nightmare it just had to be-” _

 

He skidded to a halt in front of another door, slamming his human hand on the access pad. He pushed his way into the room before it even opened fully.

 

“Keith!”

 

He got silence in response.

 

Keith wasn't here.

 

His baby brother….

 

Shiro held back his sob as he turned and ran to the med bay. As he ran in he was greeted with the sight of the other paladins, all huddled around a pod in a nest of blankets. Pidge looked up when he ran in, her red rimmed eyes widening a bit before her face crumpled. She held her arms out to Shiro, and he relented. Closing the distance between them and pulled the now sobbing girl into a tight hug. Lance and Hunk stirred from their nap, joining in quickly.

 

The black paladin's tears streamed down his cheeks as he lifted his gaze to the pod. It was running, but its vitals scanner had been turned off. He started to break down again as he looked up at Keith's face from the glass, serene, unbothered, not in  _ pain… _ .

 

_ Shiro had completely froze when Keith fell. He heard the sickening crunch as his body bounced off a jutting rock, the splash of the calm water. It was almost mocking, how calm the ocean was. None of them registered Coran and one of the winged castle guards diving after Keith until the guard hauled them both back to the balcony. _

 

_ Shiro lost it. _

 

_ Maybe it was the way Keith's eyes were still open, maybe it was the way his expression was just so calm and resigned, maybe it was the blood and salt water that pooled under Keith immediately, maybe it was the situation just crashed into him like an exploding star. _

 

_ He started chest compressions, begging, sobbing, pleading with Keith. Pleading for him to breathe, to be alright. The others just watched, unable to move still. Coran pulled Shiro away at the first sound of Keith's sternum snapping. He fought, almost punching Coran. Shiro screamed and cried for Keith to be put into a pod, he was hurt he was in pain don't let him die! _

 

_ Coran simply held the paladin, ignoring the bite of the metal arm connecting with his side, watching with growing tears in his eyes as the guard checked Keith's pulse. _

 

_ The Altean knew that look. _

 

He had put Keith in the pod anyway, for Shiro. For the others. Allura had shut down completely, going straight to her room as soon as they got back to the Castleship. The black paladin rubbed Pidge's back slowly as she cried. Lance had his face buried in Hunk's chest, heaving sobs muffled into his shirt.

 

Pidge held him tighter when his chest started to heeve, they huddled around their leader, letting him break as much as he needed to.

 

Coran solemnly watched the paladins in front of Keith's pod, taking a deep breath before going to find Allura. He heard muffled sobbing as he knocked on her door. When he got no answer, he let himself in, the sight of the princess sobbing into her hands was almost surprising.

 

“Allura?” he gently sat next to her, rubbing her back in an attempt to be comforting.

 

“H-he asked me..he asked me where does nothing go when it dies..”

 

Coran stilled.

 

“I- what have I  _ done _ ?!” she wailed and fell into his chest. Coran held her tightly, letting his own emotions finally show. He sobbed with her.

 

Where was the blame to rest, when they all had a hand in this?

 

\----------------------------

 

_ A week later… _

 

They all gathered in the hangar, Red making a fuss. Actually, all the Lions were making a fuss. It had been a week since Keith had been in a pod, the injuries healed, but they were all denying the fact that Keith wasn't going to wake up. Lance stood in front of Red, listening to her wail and roar. The team was falling apart.

 

“Lance, what's wrong with Red?” Shiro's tired voice was barely heard over the Lions.

 

Lance frowned, taking a little bit to answer. Red finally went silent. “She knows we're falling apart.” he turned and faced the others. “We need- we need to let Keith go.”

 

Shiro stiffened, and the others backed up slowly as a dangerous look passed his face. “Lance-”

 

“Keith wouldn't want this! He wouldn't want us to fall apart-”

 

“Lance!”

 

“He would want us to kick Zarkon's ass! He wouldn't want-”

 

“LANCE!”

 

**“MY CUB WOULD NOT WANT US ALL TO WALLOW IN OUR GRIEF!”**

 

Shiro stumbled backwards, away from Lance, away from his glowing eyes and vibrating voice. He looked from Lance up to the Red Lion. Golden tears dripped down metal cheeks. He dropped his gaze back down to Lance, tears flowed as his chest shuddered. The glowing stopped and the blue paladin gasped, Shiro catching him before he fell to his knees.

 

“Sh-she tried….she tried to get through to him...something blocked her he couldn't hear her she tried so hard t-to-” Lance wheezed and gasped into Shiro's chest. The black paladin quickly looked to Allura for an explanation as to what the hell just happened. The princess cleared her throat, watching Red warily.

 

“She must have used Lance go speak. I-I think they all can do it, but I'm not sure…”

 

“But she's right…” Pidge spoke up softly. “He wouldn't- he wouldn't want us to wallow.”

 

“He would want us to keep fighting.” Hunk was next, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. “I know we all feel guilty, and a week doesn't seem long enough, but….”

 

“We're soldiers…” Shiro helped Lance up, the boy wiping his face with one hand and the other on his chest. “Red is right. Keith...Keith wouldn't want us to wallow. Heh, he would probably try to spar with us all to make us feel better.” 

 

“Or try to joke..” Lance gave a wet chuckle. “He always sucked at jokes.”

 

They smiled a little at that. Shiro inhaled softly, turning back to Allura.

 

“Call the Blade. And prepare for the worst. We- We are going to give Keith a proper funeral…”

 

Vargas later, the Blade showed up. Kolivan was stone faced as he looked over the pod they were sending Keith in. The rest of the Blade had a shine to their eyes, but Shiro knew. Shiro knew this was hard for them too.

 

“Where is Krolia?” Shiro frowned at the lack of Keith's mother.

 

Kolivan was silent for a moment. “Her grief wouldn't let her leave the ship.” was his cold answer.

 

Shiro gave him a look of understanding.

 

He almost couldn't keep his emotions in check as he gave his speech. The Blade had given Keith their highest honor, letting him go with his luxite blade. Coran had dressed Keith in a warriors send off uniform. It was a bit too big, but, Keith deserved it. Sobs and wails from humans, Blade, Altean, and Lions alike filled the air as the pod launched into space, all saluting their fallen paladin, their fallen brother. 

 

Shiro caught a glimpse of Krolia in his periphery. Her face wet with tears she couldn't stop. He turned to look at her fully, and she tried her best to smile at him. A thank you mouthed to him. He nodded to her, afraid to speak and lose control again. He turned to the group, terrifying determination colored his features.

 

“The war isn't over. Keith would want us to keep fighting.” Shiro stood to his full height, raising his metal arm in the air, fist clenched. “For Keith!”

 

“For Keith!” was the chorus he got in response.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ Darkness. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was….was…. _

 

_ …...He couldn't remember. _

 

_ He just knew it was dark. There had been voices before. Voices telling him that he was nothing. Voices begging him to breathe. But, he was breathing. Wasn't he? He's floating, he thinks. To where he doesn't know. He felt, weightless, empty….like he couldn't remember his name- _

 

_ What was his name? His name...his name was….it… _

 

_ Maybe he was nothing. That was all he brain was supplying. Nothing. _

 

_ Around him, blinding blue light slowly lit the darkness. He found himself standing on, clouds? What was this? _

 

_ He couldn't tell if he was warm or cold. He just felt, nothing. Looking around he saw nothing, but a deep growl made him spin. A large, white lion was approaching him. He blinked at it. Shouldn't he be afraid? It stopped in front of him. _

 

_ “What is your name, boy?” the lion had a female voice.  _

 

_ He tried to speak, opening his mouth repeatedly. His voice didn't want to work.  _

 

_ The lion regarded him coolly. “You will find yourself when you find your name.” she stepped forward to stand directly in front of Keith. She bent forward, pressing her nose to Keith's forehead, growling again. _

 

_ “You have been so hurt. So hurt for someone so young.” _

 

_ He didn't feel hurt. He patted down his body checking for injuries, even lifting his shirt. Only scars. Where did those come from? _

 

_ “The universe is not done with you yet, you are not done yet.” _

 

_ Now he was even more confused. _

 

_ “I wish for you to be my paladin. Will you accept?” _

 

_ Paladin? That, sounded right. Familiar, at least. He nodded slowly, the lion purred. _

 

_ “We have much to do, little one.” _

 

_ The Lion taught him how to fight, but he felt like he already knew all this. White gave him a weapon, a bayard, she called it. She would instruct him to use both the bayard, which would turn into a sword, and his knife, which also turned into a sword. Surprised, he learned quickly how to use both to his advantage. _

 

_ He wasn't sure if time passed or not, but his hair grew longer, turning a snow white. Wasn't this a sign of getting older? It didn't seem that way, he felt fine. _

 

_ “We are ready, cub.” he turned to White, nodding. But where would they go now? White pressed her nose to his forehead once more. _

 

_ “Wake up little one.” _

 

He gasped, eyes flying open. Whatever he was in opened with a hiss, and he fell out. Coughing, shaking. He slowly curled in on himself, his body exploded in  _ pain. _ The clothes he was in hung off his rail thin form. Too big, he thought. Snow white hair fell around his face. He slowly, very slowly, tried to get to his feet. His muscles protested, or lack of muscles. Where was he?

 

_ “I am here, little one.” _

 

He looked up, blinking away the pain. A large, mechanical white lion stood before him. Vines, overgrowth, and moss covered it.

 

_ “Wh-White..?”  _ he blinked again. Was that his voice? It sounded so strange.

 

_ “I am here. Come. We must depart.” _

 

He watched her lower her head, opening her jaws. He struggled to his feet, gasping. He could do this. Slowly, very slowly, he managed to enter her jaws. He found a set of armor hanging on the wall, iridescent white. Surprisingly pristine.

 

_ “Put it on. Your bayard is already in the pilot chair.” _

 

He did as he was told. His stomach roared in protest.

 

_ “I'm, I think I'm hungry?” _

 

_ “Most likely. We will get you something.” _

 

He nodded again, getting into the pilot seat. It was, natural. To be sitting here. He placed the helmet on his head, his hands on the controls, and White roared.

 

_ “Are you ready, my paladin?” _

 

He gripped the controls a bit. Gulping. He was nervous, but he nodded.

 

_ “Im ready.” _

 

\-------------------------------------

 

_ 3 years later _

 

“Form Voltron!”

 

The paladins formed Voltron quickly. They were back on Earth, starring Sendak and Haggar down. The Galra grinned at them from his ship.

 

“Poor little paladins. Tell me, where is that half breed you kept with you?”

 

Shiro snarled, and they attacked the robeast Haggar was controlling. Sendak continued to taunt them.

 

“It was so fun to tear him apart from the inside. Reducing him to  _ nothing.” _

 

Allura shouted at that, aiming at Sendak's ship and firing her weapon, hitting the hull directly. He snarled, and the robeast hit the paladins head on, sending them flying back into the dirt.

 

“Keep your heads up, guys!” Shiro ground out. “He's trying to distract us! Status report!”

 

“Green and I are fine, and I'm going to  _ murder  _ that bastard.” Pidge growled into the comm.

 

“We're fine too.” Hunk groaned.

 

“Blue took damage.” Allura spat.

 

“Red is trying to break free.” Lance took a deep breath to steady himself. “She's pissed.”

 

“We all are. We need to move!”

 

Voltron didn't budge. The all too familiar signs of Haggar's magic whirled around them. A flurry of curses crossed the line from Shiro's comm. Sendak laughed.

 

“Fighting till the end. Just like your little half breed. He actually thought he meant something to you all.” 

 

His tirade was cut short as a wormhole opened above them. All eyes shifted upward as a large, mechanical-

 

Allura gasped.

 

“By the gods. It's-”

 

The white lion barreled into the robeast, throwing off Sendak's ship and allowing Voltron to rise again. Haggar's magic managed to split them apart, but all five lions joined the fray with the white lion. Shiro followed the newcomer as it flew straight into the ship above them. This lion was so much bigger than Black, it held the ship still with ease, but Black attached herself to the other side. Shiro propelled himself out of Black and onto the ship in time to see Sendak attacking the pilot of the white lion, or so Shiro assumed. Whoever this was, had their backs. He had no choice but to trust this stranger.

 

The battle was over and won before he knew it. They all gathered near the Garrison, the lions watching the white lion approach. It lowered its head, the paladin limping out of the cockpit. Shiro limped forward himself, the others close behind him. They all had taken damage, but this stranger seemed to be worse off than the rest of them.

 

“By the gods, I never thought I would see the white lion outside of that realm. How in the stars did you find her?” Allura gawked, staring up at the beast. The stranger gave a jerky shrug.

 

“Well, whoever you are, we appreciate you helping us. I'm Takashi Shirogane, leader of Voltron and paladin of the Black Lion.” he extended his hand in a show of solidarity.

 

Shiro watched the stranger take a step back, nervousness maybe? The white lion, however, would not have any of that. It bent down, gently pushing the paladin forward with its nose. The Blade ran up behind the other paladins just as Cosmo decided to pounce the stranger.

 

“Ah wait- no Cosmo! Down boy!” Pidge ran forward to grab the wolf, pulling the whining beast away from the poor stranger flailing on the ground. He got to his knees, seeming to stare at Cosmo before holding his arms out. Cosmo broke free from Pidge and whined louder, licking the newcomer's helmet before standing behind him. Pidge almost teared up.

 

“He...he used to do that with his, um, previous owner.” she pushed her glasses up, helmet still in Green. She was surprised to watch the stranger slowly run their fingers through Cosmo's fur. She looked back at the others, a puzzled expression crossing her face. Lance stepped forward this time. Cosmo never acted like this with anyone other than…

 

“Can I ask you something?” the Cuban boy crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Lance?” Shiro frowned at him.

 

The stranger looked up, so Lance continued. “When I say Vol- you say?”

 

“.....Voltron..?”

 

The voice from underneath the helmet was so soft, perhaps from misuse, that they almost didn't hear the answer. But they all froze.

 

It couldn't be….

 

Shiro stepped closer until he knelt right in front of the stranger. “Can I touch you?” he got a head tilt in response, so Shiro proceeded to carefully remove the others helmet. They froze, but didn't pull away. The paladins watched as long, snow white hair tumbled from the helmet, all gasping when they got a look at their face. Shiro dropped the helmet, amethyst eyes stared at him. Wide, scared,  _ lost. _ But Shiro knew them anywhere.

 

He almost didn't believe what he was seeing, thinking they had failed earth and were now in their own personal hell for letting the Galra win. Shaking hands found their way to pale, thin cheeks, thumbing the skin gently. It was the scar that gave it away, the burn scar on that pale cheek that haunted Shiro's dreams.

 

“It- it can't be…” Shiro let the tears fall, the face cupped in his hands looked confused. There was no recognition in their gaze.

 

“Otōto..? Is- is it really you?” Shiro felt his voice shake, watching the other's expression fall into more confusion.

 

“I...don't…” they tried to speak, but their voice broke. Lance crept closer, eyes shiny and wide.

 

“M-mullet? Holy shit...how? But you-”

 

They glanced up at Lance, then back to Shiro.

 

“Please...tell me it's you.” he couldn't hide his desperate tone. Shiro pressed his forehead to the other.

 

“Keith…” 

 

The boy went rigid. Shiro pulled back enough to watch his pupils turn to pinpricks. His breathing became more thready as shaking hands weakly gripped his wrists. Shiro could swear he saw flashes of Quintessence in his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“K..Kashi..?” was all Shiro got before the boy in front of him wailed, tears pouring from his eyes as he shook. The paladins were suddenly around them both.

 

“Wh-where d-d-did I go..?” Keith choked on his tears and wailed again, a dam broken deep inside. “I...I w-was lost. Where did I go?!”

 

That broke everyone's resolve.

 

Tears, sobs, reassurances were whispered to the wailing boy in the middle of the huddle.

 

“Keith, don't cry. You're home. You're home, you're ok. It'll be ok.” Shiro sobbed into Keith's hair. The boy in his arms shuddered before going limp, his eyes slipping shut as exhaustion finally took him over.

 

“You're home.”


End file.
